A Friend's Diary
by JessieAngelSummers
Summary: Randy & Kelly (Barbara) have been friends for many years, but over the years Randy noticed of how Kelly's been changing. All the answers & secrets will be found in a special book. Will Randy handle what he uncovered...
1. Chapter 1

These two has always been best friends from when they met as kids to when they are fully grown adults. They seemed different from each other yet they still manage their friendship. He was a player, cocky everything need for a Jock and she was sweet shy nervous everything need for a nerd. Sometimes feelings grow for each other when they at least expected it. True feelings and emotions will finally be shown for each other, before they can never do it again.  
Barbara & Randy were with their friends in the night club with a bunch of other people. The night club had stages of male & female dancers dancing and prancing around in different outfits most of them only covering their private parts, the lights were flickering many different dark colors to blue to red to purple. Randy was flirting with some of the girls that caught his attention. He had the Bella Twins around both of his arms with a few other girls around them aswell. They were sitting at a circular seats (you know the ones used in restaurants only this one is used at a nightclub, sorry I don't know the same of it so I just described it the best I can). The girls were laughing with him flirting of course taking turns touching his exposed bare chest which was caused by the black V neck shirt he was wearing. Barbara felt beaten seeing all these girls flirting with him, waves of jealousy kept hitting her every time she watched. She finally turned around when Brie Bella smirked at her. A tear formed her eye quickly whipping it away. "Kelly stop focusing on him, he does care about you he always will just remember that" Aj Randy's sister said sitting next to her on the bar with a fancy drink in hand. Barbara just nodded and looked down. Few minutes later she finished her drink and was invited to dance with Aj of course accepting. She moved to the rhythm of the music playing while catching the eye of a few guys. "Well if it isn't Barbara herself" she heard in a deep voice she turned around finding Drew McIntyre with a small smile on his face. She never spoke to Drew knowing he and Randy was the farthest thing from friends she just stayed away from him. "Um hey Drew…." She said softly looking down again. "Something bothering you Kelly…." He asked concerned knowing by the look on his face he wasn't he was just trying to get into her pants. "Nothing…..just forget about it" she said looking back at Randy he didn't even bother to notice Drew near her. "May be a dance will get you out of those thoughts."

"Yea sure I guess." A new song was played and the two were dancing chest to chest Barbara focused only on Drew and forgot about Randy for a bit. Drew slowly got closer to her wrapping his arms around leaning his head closer to plant a kiss on her lips. Barbara felt like Brie was about to kiss Randy she didn't look at them she just felt like it was happening, so she just leaned in as well. Brie was slowly leaning her head to Randy but at the corner of his eye he said Drew leaning his head to Barb and he wasn't going to let that go on. He pushed Brie off not even caring if she fell on the floor. He quickly made his way to the dance floor pushing a few guys never even bothering to look back. He grabbed Barbara's arm with all his force causing her to flinch with a confused face. Why was he acting like this all of sudden? "What are you doing near her!" he said gripping on his teeth. "Well certainly spending time with her instead of ditching her to play with a few girls willingly to throw themselves at you" Drew said cocky. Randy muscles tensed and his grip on Barbara's arm was getting tighter deep down he knew that he left Barbara alone at the bar while he played around. "What no answer Orton" Drew said again. Randy finally let go of Barb and grabbed Drew by the shirt and throwing him to the tables. Official owners of the club asked Randy to leave; he didn't bother to respond back and left but this time grapping Barbara with him. They walked a few blocks away from the club entrance before Barbara began speaking. "Randy about what happened…" she started out she expected Randy to say something but he continued walking not bothering to look at her. She rubbed the stretch mark Randy made on her arm when his anger boiled at the night club.

Time passed and the duo reached Barbara's apartment, she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words for it. "Randy I'm sorry about what happened at the club" she said sitting down on the couch and looking down at her lap. Randy finally sighed soon sitting down next to her he lifted her chin with the side of his index finger and removed some of the dark brown curves away from her face. "It's ok just stay away from guys like Drew" he said softly. "You didn't have to attack him."

"He opened his big mouth when he knows he shouldn't" he said sternly. "He wasn't lying you know…" she said in a whisper but Randy still managed to hear it. "Excuse me?" he said sternly again. Barbara just stayed quiet even knowing Randy responded. "I asked you a question…" he said this time in a deep voice more rudely which caused Barbara to flinch. She nervously looked up at him. He still had that stern and serious look still staring at Barbara. "Never mind…I'm just gonna go back to bed you can go if you like" she responded in a said tone getting off the couch and into her bedroom. Randy stayed seated and sighed throwing his hands to his face while looking up. He didn't know what came over him and Barbara. One minute she stays quiet the next she slowly starts turning again Randy. He'll admit she has been acting wired for the past few months when Randy started attracting and getting attracted to many women with his new scuffed beard. Randy finally got up as he walked to the door him knocking a notebook on a coffee table that was lying with part of its edge hanging. He kneeled down picking up the notebook slowly he read the book. _Barbara's Diary Notebook._ He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he needed answers and this book maybe the only thing that has the answers. He opened the book and started reading the first page.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Barbara 4 years old

_Dear Diary__ Barbara a 4 year old child__  
I my mother and I moved in from Jacksonville Florida to here of ST Louis. We seemed to fit in the neighborhood very well. My mother grew into a friendship with another house wife. A few days later my mother made a play date for her friend's son named Randy Orton. His family lived right next to ours; we were sometimes invited to celebrate holidays and traditions together. Other times like on the weekend or summer we played in our backyards and pools, played with our imagination, reign act shows we watched as little kids._

_Flashback__  
Barbara had her little hand being held by her mother as she walked thought the door of the Orton house hold. Both of their mothers moved to the kitchen table room and continued their talk section. Barbara slowly walked to the living room with her hand behind her back. She climbed onto the couch while the TV was on a kids show. A little boy who was a little taller than her came from the second floor through the stairs. He shifted his head as he sat down onto the floor incredibly close to the TV. "Hi" he said with a smile, "Hi" Barbara responded back. "I'm Randy, what's yours?" _

"_I'm Barbara" she said softly. The two continued watching the TV show they both giggled laugh and talked about what they learned from their mothers and school. "I don't I think my favorite character is Superman" Randy said in his little toddler voice. "No wonder woman is better" Barbara responded back with a little girl giggle soon after. They continued talking about their favorite characters and what they had in common. They laughed a lot they seemed to be friends in just a few hours. There mother's saw them laughing giggling and talking for a while and it created warm smiles across their faces. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Panola" Janie Blank said getting up from her seat. "Oh it's been a pleasure catching up Janie I'll see you around." Mrs. Orton said getting up from the table as well. "Barbara come on it's time to go" her mother said approaching the doorway of the home. The two kids got off the couch and approached the doorway as well. "It was nice meeting you" Barbara said with a warming smile to Randy. "You too I had fun today" he said smiling back to her. Barbara left the home with her mother holding her hand._


End file.
